A laser diode is an electro-optical device in which an intrinsically-doped, direct-bandgap semiconductor zone separates opposing p- and n-doped zones. Under forward bias, the p- and n-doped zones inject charge carriers into the intrinsically-doped zone, which is configured as a laser cavity. When electrical current is injected into the diode laser, inverted population of electrons and holes accumulate within the quantum well of the laser diode. Some of the accumulated charge carriers may recombine by stimulated photon emission, causing a coherent, collimated beam to emerge from the laser cavity. A laser diode operated in a pulsed mode may be used in electronic-display applications.